1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention generally relate to providing connections for electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as computers, lap tops, video projectors and phones often require a physical connection through a cable to a source of electrical power and/or data during operation. A variety of systems have been designed to provide a work surface, such as a table or desk, for example, with a receptacle to which a cord of an electronic device can be plugged into.
For example, references such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,234,812 to Ivers et al. and 4,828,513 to Morrison et al. and DE102004002838 to Schulte, disclose retractable power strips which are mounted in a work surface.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,747,788 to Byrne, 4,551,577 to Byrne and 5,023,396 to Bartee et al. disclose retractable power strips that include mechanisms for sliding or popping-up of the power strip above the work surface in which they are mounted.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,028,267 to Byrne and 6,290,518 to Byrne and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008020050 to Byrne disclose rotatable power strips which rotate from an inaccessible position to an accessible position in the work surface in which they are mounted.
The systems described in the prior art are often large, bulky systems having multiple, moving components which are expensive to manufacture and install. In addition, these systems often take up a lot of surface area on the work surface.